


A Trip to the Supermarket

by louis_my_child



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter in the Muggle World, Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Lucius Malfoy, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_my_child/pseuds/louis_my_child
Summary: Draco and Harry go buy groceries from the supermarket.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 73





	A Trip to the Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> ignore any mistakes. this is just a cute domestic little story that isn't very long but it has fluff and some bitchy old woman but don't worry, shes on her last legs so its fine. there was meant to be italics in some lines but i don't know how to get that working on Ao3, if anyone wanted to help it would be greatly appreciated.

After four years of dating, Harry still hadn’t managed to tame Draco when it came to going grocery shopping. The pureblood wizard inside him was just too prominent, and to say the weekly shop was a struggle would be an understatement. 

“You know, there are probably other radio stations that don’t all have a middle-aged man rattling on about how the football team played this weekend. Is that all muggles care about?” Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The radio station that Draco was talking about was one that Harry never usually listened to, it just happened to turn on when the car started. 

“Just change it Draco.” He pulled up to the intersection and waited for the light to turn green. Draco reached forward haughtily and fiddled with the knobs and buttons, doing nothing but increasing the volume to max and making the car vibrate. Draco twisted the volume all the way back down to zero, pulling his hand away slowly like it was a wild animal. 

He chanced a look at Harry, “Sorry,” sounding not remotely sorry, “It’s not my fault that I can’t work muggle technology.” There it is, the arrogance that arose whenever Draco was bested by an everyday object. Like the fridge back at home. 

‘Draco! You need to close the fridge to keep things cold, you know?’ 

‘But I’m hot so maybe if we keep the fridge door open it will cool the house down, and in turn it will cool me down! Is that not how it works? I wouldn’t know, I was never taught how to use muggle contraptions’ 

Harry pressed on the acceleration once again and turned the right corner, heading towards the city centre where the supermarket they always went to was situated, “It’s alright, just please don’t make that man’s whiny voice reverberate around my head again. It was already annoying enough when it was at a regular volume.” Draco snickered and leaned on the window, watching a woman with a large dog struggle across the street and a young child drop their ice cream to the ground. 

The scenery slowly changed into more roads and lights, people bustling everywhere and cars honking at each other. Draco was still not used to muggle London, it was so different from what he had been around his whole life. Thankfully, ever since he started to date Harry, the reluctance to venture into the ‘real world’ was slowly dissipating. He sometimes actually enjoyed walking around London, especially when he could watch the poor muggles struggle with stuff he could do with a wave of his hand. But other things in muggle London were better, especially Kew Gardens where Harry had taken him to one birthday. It was a beautiful, lush area that reminded Draco of the gardens at the Manor, and of his mother. They had found Lily and Narcissus flowers, and had actually bought some to take home, which thrilled Draco. So overall, London wasn’t too bad. 

However, right now it was the middle of winter, and it was freezing. The sky was covered in clouds and the wind carried a bite that could chill you to the bone. Draco had made Harry wait at the door before leaving because he had insisted that Harry was going to keel over and freeze to death, 

‘You’ll catch your death of cold going out there like that! Put on a bloody coat first Potter’ 

Harry had learned to appreciate this as it came in handy a lot of the time, especially since as soon he pulled the door open he was shivering. 

They finally pulled into the carpark of the shop, Draco instantly removing his seatbelt and getting ready to move. Harry put his hand up, “Woah, woah slow down. The shop isn’t going anywhere.” He reached behind to grab their reusable bags but they were gone. He flipped back into his seat and saw Draco clutching the bags to his chest, 

“I know it’s not going anywhere but can we please be fast today, you know how every time we go to a supermarket things go wrong.” He finished with a roll of his eyes and a flourish of his hand. 

“Yeah, alright then.” He stepped into the cold winter air, wrapping his arms around himself and pulling his scarf on tighter. Draco walked around the front of the car and greeted Harry, grabbing his hand and squeezing. They walked in, avoiding the ice that was on the ground and shaking themselves warm once inside the shop. Draco already went to grab a trolley but Harry made him stop, 

“We don’t need too much stuff today so a basket will do.” He indicated to the baskets and Draco quickly grabbed one, stuffing their bags inside it to free his hand. They held hands once again and walked through the first aisle. 

The rows of fresh produce and baked goods were lovely, along with the Christmas decorations hanging from the ceiling, it made everything feel a little like a cozy haven for people to buy their groceries. It always smelled amazing down this aisle, the bread created a warmth that made Draco smile. Harry walked slowly down the aisle, allowing Draco to pick at the bakery made food. He bent down to examine the fruit, eyes scanning over the green apples and grabbing a bag of them. He moved along, he had a list to follow that Draco prepared in his neat writing, prohibiting Harry to write it with his chicken scratch. Harry didn’t mind though as Draco always put the list in order of what aisles they went to first and it made Harry’s job extremely easy. He picked up some carrots, celery, lettuce, and oranges. He checked his list and he noticed that Draco had scratched out strawberries so he looked around for them and picked out a box and hid it behind the lettuce. Smiling, he turned back around to see Draco carrying a bag of iced buns with a grin, 

“Look what I found!” He said triumphantly. Harry snorted and held the basket out for Draco to place his treasure in it. 

He looked back down at the list, “Did you find any good bread?” He asked. Draco nodded and went back to the shelves, Harry following. 

“Here.” He said cheerfully. Harry nodded his thanks and allowed Draco to put the bread in the basket. He continued walking, reading the list and feeling Draco join him on his left side. The next aisle was the dairy aisle, but they didn’t need anything from there. They moved to the aisle opposite and picked out some junk food, chips, popcorn and the chocolate that Draco loved. 

The pair walked holding hands, ignoring a look from an old woman, Harry squeezing Draco’s hand to stop him from yelling at her. They arrived at another aisle, where Harry let Draco walk down alone to grab some canned food, and animal food. They had a Siamese cat named Athena back home, and Draco only got the best food for her, which was fine since Harry loved seeing Draco look so pleased with himself when he found the best option for her. Harry himself walked down to the meat aisle, grabbing a few cuts of steak, and mince. He and Draco didn’t particularly enjoy meat, usually opting for pasta meals and salads but the occasional medium rare steak was a must in the house. He went down the tea and coffee aisle, which also had basic household stuff like dishwashing liquid and rubbish bags. He looked at the rows of tea boxes, he grabbed English Breakfast for himself and Earl Grey for Draco. They had coffee beans at home, Harry noted. He turned around and grabbed some bin bags and some more washing powder. He looked down the aisle a second time before leaving, going to the adjacent one. His basket was becoming full, maybe grabbing a trolley was a good idea. 

He turned down the aisle and grabbed some eggs, which was the only thing he wanted in that aisle. He left once again and went to search for Draco, hoping the man hadn’t gotten himself in trouble. Their trip was going so well so far. 

Harry couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Turning back into the canned food aisle, he saw Draco at the opposite end with cat food in his hands, clutching it to his chest and scowling evilly at the same old lady that had given them a look earlier. Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the pair, hearing their conversation clearly now. 

“Excuse me? I was here first young man, and I have cats to feed with that food so if you could hand it over, I would appreciate it.” The old woman said. Harry could tell Draco was getting annoyed just by the flush of his cheeks, and the lady was very passive aggressive and Draco hated that, 

“Just go ask for more, it shouldn’t be too hard. I’m sure they’ll help out a dying woman, which by the looks of it you’re close to it.” Draco looked the woman up and down, stopping on her face. 

Harry shook his head, “What is going on here?” He asked. Two heads flicked to him, Draco’s eyes filling with relief, while the woman's eyes filled with disgust. 

“And who are you?” She asked nastily. 

“I’m his boyfriend and I was just coming over here to get him, but obviously there is something wrong.” Draco glared at the woman, moving over to Harry. 

Her eyes flicked over the both of them, “On second thought, you can keep that food, I don’t want contaminated food for my babies.” She took one last look at them and turned back around. Draco pulled the finger at her behind her back, Harry quickly covering it with his hand, 

“Draco! Stop it, come on let’s go home.” He grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him around. 

The two walked to the register, smiling politely at the teen at the till. She smiled back, “Hello, how are you today?” 

Harry nodded to her, “I’m alright thanks.” He said, unpacking the food. Draco put the cat food on the conveyor belt silently, picking at the magazines under the register. He packaged their groceries into their bags quickly but neatly. Harry watched him with a frown, helping him pack the last of them into the bag. He paid for the groceries and said goodbye to the cashier, grabbing Draco’s hand and the other bag. 

Once outside, he knocked Draco’s shoulder, “What’s up? You’ve gone all quiet love.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Didn’t you hear what that woman said? Honestly Harry you need to stop being so oblivious, it’s gonna be the death of you.” He detached himself from Harry and opened the backseat of their car, placing the groceries carefully on the seat. He went back to the passenger seat and buckled himself in, leaning heavily on the car door. 

Harry sat down and looked at Draco, “Care to explain Draco?” He left the keys out of the ignition and turned around in his seat facing the man. 

Draco rolled his eyes and dropped his hand holding his head up, “Merlin Harry, she said she didn’t want the cat food because I had contaminated it. Harry what do you think that means?” 

Harry paused. He had an idea but he really didn’t want it to be true, “Oh. Draco, I’m sorry love, I didn’t realise.” He reached across and took Draco’s hand. The blond had always been sensitive around people being homophobic especially after their dinner two years ago with Draco’s parents. Lucius had been reluctant to have the two over, not wanting to see his son be with another man, but Narcissa had insisted and they had come over on a Saturday night for a dinner at Malfoy Manor. 

Well, that was the initial plan. 

It had quickly devolved into Draco and Lucius screaming at each other all because Harry had kissed Draco’s cheek before going to the bathroom. It had caused an uproar and something was unleashed in Lucius’ disgusting body to start calling his own son slurs and demand that he fix himself because he was supposed to marry a young woman and continue the Malfoy line. It caused Draco to stand and almost fire a hex at his Father, only being stopped by his Mother when she pulled his hand away from Lucius’ chest. Harry had returned to Lucius being berated by Narcissa and Draco on the balcony outside with his wine glass. He had snuck past Narcissa and Lucius and joined Draco, touching his shoulder gently. There were no words spoken but Draco had turned around and instantly buried his face into Harry’s shoulder, clutching tightly onto his jacket. 

“Who cares what the old woman said, like you said, she’s close to death so the world will be rid of her soon enough.” He joked. Draco snickered, meeting Harry’s eyes, 

“Yeah, we should go save the cats she was talking about. I don’t want them to be around that bitch.” Harry laughed now, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Draco’s lips. Draco melted and grabbed Harry’s face softly, all thoughts forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you liked that. i loved writing it except for the parts with that aforementioned bitchy old woman. can you tell i hate lucius? yeah well thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, I hope everything goes well and remember to enjoy it!


End file.
